Gender
by Midori12
Summary: I just want to be accepted for who I am. - Slight ConfuseMeShipping/'CauseGoldSaidSoShipping, Bugsy x Yellow/fem!Bugsy x male!Yellow; Mangaverse


**Gender**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bugsy, you look like a girl! That's unnatural!"

I've been picked on all my life because of how feminine I look.

I've been asked out by many boys, just for me to disappoint them when I tell them I'm really a guy. Two people didn't believe me and tried to rape me. When they discovered the truth, they beat me senselessly. Luckily for me, Falkner was nearby to come to my aid and shoo them away.

"Bugsy, it's going to be okay!" Falkner said as I faded in and out of consciousness. "Let me take care of you. And I promise, we'll get you a haircut!"

Whitney was friends with the Haircut Brothers who agreed to cut my hair and help me look more boyish for free. Before they could get me into the chair to begin cutting my hair, I shook my head and fled out of the door, not bothering to look back.

I just wanted to be accepted for who I was. My only true friends were my fellow Gym Leaders, who spent a lot of time defending me from bullies. I always got a chuckle out of Whitney threatening them with her Miltank and when they challenged her, they would run off in a hurry while being tailed by its Rollout attack.

But the pain never went away. I spent many nights alone in my Gym crying to myself in the hopes that maybe the bullying would stop as I got older.

It never did.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yellow, you look like a boy! That's unnatural!"

I've been picked on all my life for my decision to dress like a boy.

Blue had said it was a good idea to keep my true identity as a girl a secret, and I trusted her. I still do, but that doesn't mean that this decision didn't come with its share of pain.

A group of vicious girls approached me one day and told me that I shouldn't have to disguise myself as a boy. When I didn't understand what they meant, two of the girls pulled out a knife.

It was a good thing Green was in the neighborhood and caught them before they could begin to harm me. But by then, they had already destroyed my favorite straw hat and mercilessly cut my long blond hair so short that I wasn't sure if there was even any hair on top of my head.

"Yellow, it's going to be okay!" Green said as I cried and cried and cried for hours. "Let me take care of you! And I promise, we'll dress you up like a girl!"

Blue and Ruby tried their best to make me feel more feminine after that incident by dressing me up like a doll and putting wigs on my head, but it didn't feel right. I threw off the clothes and the wigs in frustration and ran out of the house, not wanting to look back.

I just wanted to be accepted for who I was. My only real friends were my fellow Pokédex Holders, who spent a lot of time defending me from bullies. I always thought it was funny when Blue threatened them with Legendary Pokémon and when they challenged her, they ran of with their tails between their legs at whatever scary Legendary Pokémon Blue had ordered her Ditto to Transform into.

But the pain never went away. I spent too many days refusing to come out of my room because I didn't want anyone to see me cry anymore. I hoped that maybe one day the bullying would just stop as I grew up.

It never did.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gold came up to me one day, saying he wanted me to meet a friend of his. I was thoroughly confused, to say the least.

Nobody had ever asked me to meet with someone outside of my group of friends, so I was a little scared. But I trusted Gold and he looked serious the entire time. Gold's not much of a serious person.

When I was finally introduced to _her_, I couldn't help but stare in surprise at her. She looked like she was close to tears, but the second she noticed me I wondered if she knew that I was a boy.

I got my answer immediately.

"You're a boy, correct?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crystal came up to me one day, saying she wanted to introduce me to a friend of hers. I was pretty skeptical, to say the least.

No one had ever asked me to meet with someone outside of my group of friends, so I was kinda scared. But I trusted Crystal and she wouldn't joke around. Crystal's not much of a jokester.

When I finally met _him_, I couldn't help but stare at him with my mouth opened in shock. He looked really troubled by something, but the second he noticed me I wondered if he knew that I was a girl.

I got my answer immediately.

"You're a girl, correct?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We both had a bizarre connection instantly, obvious by the fact that our first two sentences to one another were said in unison.

"You've been hurt because of being yourself…"

We stared at one another, noticing the pain in each other's eyes before a slight saddened smile spread across our faces.

"Can we be friends?"

* * *

**Bullying is one of the worst things to become a victim of.**

**Don't judge others by appearances.**

**~Midori**


End file.
